


Romanticism

by realgar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pining, some steamy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realgar/pseuds/realgar
Summary: Tsukishima has the hots for the TA in one of his classes





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this two years ago so i could get over my fear of writing steamy situations lmao (surprise! it didn't even end up being steamy)
> 
> warning for ooc and lack of all knowledge regarding TAs, so you may have to suspend some belief here (also this is severely unedited sorryboutit)

Tsukishima dropped into his seat unceremoniously and set his bag onto the table. A soft melody sung into his ears, calming his slight nerves. He adjusted his glasses and closed his eyes, sighing. It was his last class on the first day of the semester, and he was so over it. He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.

  
He sat at the end of the fourth row in a large amphitheatre style classroom. Students were filtering in, looking about as excited about the history of art as he was. Tsukishima was annoyed that he even had to take this filler course; he’d needed a few extra humanities credits and his advisor had pushed this course, insisting it would give him some ‘much needed’ perspective. Whatever. Tsukishima grabbed his phone, changing the song. A slow, crooning voice accompanied by pianos and harps emitted from his headphones. Nice.

  
A few minutes went by, the music reaching its peak and slowly tapering off, leading to the next song. Tsukishima spaced off, waiting for the class to start. A loud slam on the table startled him out of his trance. He glanced over, glaring at the source. A boy his age, about as tall as him, had dropped his bag on the table and sat down. He had ridiculously styled black hair, reminding Tsukishima of a cockatiel. The boy was currently talking loudly to a smaller kid with dyed blonde hair. Tsukishima returned his gaze to the front of the class and turned up his music.

  
Not even a full song later, the professor walked into the room, followed by a young man. Tsukishima put his headphones back in his bag, trying to look like he was _sort of_ paying attention. The professor was an elderly man who looked almost as old as art itself. The younger man, who looked to be around Tsukishima’s age, was fidgeting behind the professor.

  
“Good morning everyone, and welcome to the fascinating world of Art History. During the semester, we will be studying the imagery from the prehistoric period through the medieval period. Now if you’ll please take out....”

  
Tsukishima retrieved his notebook from his bag and began doodling while the professor droned on about what to expect from the class, introducing himself and his assistant.

  
He was in the middle of drawing some loops when he heard a soft throat clearing. He looked up to see the fidgety guy (The assistant?) holding a stack of papers to his chest, a slight smile gracing his lips. Tsukishima’s breath caught in his throat. He dropped his pen.

  
The guy had an olive complexion, dotted with freckles. His hair was dark and messy, sticking up a little bit. He was slender, and he looked to be a little shorter than Tsukishima. His smile was shy and nervous, with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. His hazel eyes were soft, framed by long lashes. He was stunning. He was also saying something to Tsukishima, holding some of the papers out. Shit.

  
“Uh..w-wha?” Oh god, Tsukishima wanted to punch himself in the face.

  
The guy next to him stifled a laugh. Tsukishima ignored him, focusing instead on this literal angel standing in front of him.

  
The assistant looked confused. He glanced at the boy behind Tsukishima and frowned, his blush deepening. Shit, _shit_ did he think Tsukishima and that rooster haired idiot were making fun of him?! No no no, he had to fix this. He opened his mouth to speak, but the assistant beat him to it.

  
“H-here, it’s the syllabus for your row.”

  
Tsukishima’s eyes widened slightly as the boy hurriedly set the papers down and moved to the next row of students. He turned his head to watch the boy hand the papers out, hoping he’d look back towards them. The guy next to him poked his arm.

  
“Hey glasses, mind handing those papers over?”

  
Tsukishima turned to look at the rooster head, completely annoyed and pissed off. He took one of the pages and quickly passed them on, glaring. He sighed and turned around again, looking for the cute guy. He spotted him at the last row, handing the last of the papers out. Tsukishima tried catching his eye as he walked past him, but the boy kept his head down, hurrying to the professor’s desk.

  
Tsukishima huffed. He started doodling again, his mind distracted. He looked back up to see the boy sitting at the desk, typing away on his laptop with a furrowed brow. Wow. Cute. The guy looked so studious. Tsukishima picked up his syllabus, glancing it over. He was getting ready to place it in his bag when something caught his eye, at the bottom of the last page.

  
‘Thank you for joining us on this wonderful journey of’- blah blah blah...

  
‘Please let myself or my assistant know if you are in need of extra help.’

  
Tsukishima smiled.

  
~~~

  
One quick hour later, the professor announced the end of class. Tsukishima had had his things ready the moment he decided on his foolproof ‘talk to the hot assistant’ plan. He waited until most of the students were out of the room before heading up the front of the class. The professor was busy talking with one student and the assistant was still typing away at his laptop.

  
Tsukishima walked up to the desk and waited for him to look up. It was almost comical, the way he looked over his laptop and did a double take. He looked nervous.

  
“Um, c-can I help-is there something you need help with?” He said, stumbling over his words. His voice was light and sweet, Tsukishima noticed. He stood up from his desk and tried looking for papers before realizing he didn’t know what he was looking for. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands. Tsukishima found his awkwardness totally endearing. He also found that he kind of forgot his foolproof plan.

  
“Uh, I had a question about the…” Tsukishima glanced around before he saw the syllabus on the desk. Bingo. “..syllabus. I was kind of confused.” It spoke volumes to just how attractive this guy was to get Tsukishima to admit he was confused about something, genuinely or not.

  
The assistant’s eyes lit up in understanding.

  
“Oh! Here, hang on,” He grabbed the syllabus from the desk and walked over to Tsukishima, holding it out for both of them to see. “Now I know some of the wording might be a little confusing, so I’m here to clear anything up!” He glanced behind them and looked up at Tsukishima, waiting.

  
Tsukishima’s heart thudded steadily at their close proximity. He didn’t care about the dumb paper, he cared about how fucking adorable those freckles looked, how plump and pink those lips looked, how his hair looked perfect for him to run his hands through. Tsukishima belatedly realized the other boy was staring, still waiting for him to answer.

  
“Uhh…” Nice, Tsukishima.

  
“Yamaguchi! Can you fetch me my bag? I’ll help this young man for you.” The professor’s voice rang out beside them. The assistant -Yamaguchi?- immediately excused himself and went to grab the man’s bag. The professor walked over to where Tsukishima was standing. “What can I do for you, sir?” He asked. His words barely registered with Tsukishima, who was busy watching Yamaguchi bend over to grab the bag. Wow. Nice ass.

  
“Young man?” The professor said, shaking him out of his reverie. Okay, time to leave. Like _now_.

  
“You know what, it’s okay. He answered my question. Thank you, sir.” Tsukishima said quickly, bowing his head.

  
He turned to leave, a small smile on his face. He’d found out his name, at least. Yamaguchi. He’d call that a win for the day.

  
~~~

  
Tsukishima made sure to pay close attention in his Art History class from then on. It wasn’t the lecture that commanded his attention, but Yamaguchi, the angel faced hottie assistant that he couldn’t quite make sense of. He seemed shy, but friendly. Nervous, yet enthusiastic. From what Tsukishima could tell, he put a lot of effort into trying to be a great assistant. He always seemed to want to help, but anytime the professor asked him to hand things out or address the class, he seemed to melt with nerves. He was a bit of a mystery, one that Tsukishima wanted to solve.

  
The first time Yamaguchi went to the podium to talk about fertility statues, his voice shook and his speech was filled with more ‘um’s’ than anything else. However as his mini lecture went on, his voice strengthened and it was clear that he was extremely passionate about the history of art. Tsukishima felt he could listen to him talk for hours, even if it was about big boobed figurines.

  
The problem was, he was still trying to find a good excuse to talk to him. Yamaguchi was usually busy helping other students or working on something after class, and he never came to class earlier than was needed. Not only that, but Tsukishima couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t really want to talk to him. He had tried stopping by after class a few times to speak to him, but he was usually ushered off to the professor with a flimsy excuse. To be fair, he knew he did look a little intimidating sometimes, and Yamaguchi may or may not have caught him staring a few -hundred- times.

  
As he sat there during the third week of class, daydreaming about the freckles Yamaguchi had that he _couldn’t_ see, he felt an eraser hit his head. He turned his head immediately, glaring at the source. His wild haired neighbor was holding back a giggle. Tsukishima tsked and went back to his paper.

  
“Sorry to interrupt, but we are kind of supposed to be discussing, uh…” His neighbor looked at his notes. “Ancient Chinese pottery? Yeah.”

  
Tsukishima sighed. He’d forgotten the class had split up into mini groups to discuss different subjects.

  
“Fine. Discuss.” He said, with dismissive wave of his hand.

  
“Hey, don’t get pissy with me just because Yama is scared of you.” His neighbor said, smirking.

  
“Leave him alone, Kuroo.” Came a voice next to him. It was that smaller kid with dyed blonde hair that always sat on the other side of rooster head. Or Kuroo. Whatever.

  
In the middle of Tsukishima’s death glare, he realized what Kuroo had said. Yama. Yama? That sounded really...friendly. Was Yamaguchi friends with this guy?

  
His neighbor, Kuroo, turned to face his friend. “Calm down, he knew I was kidding.” He turned back to Tsukishima. “So. You like him, huh?” He said, nodding his head towards Yamaguchi.

  
Tsukishima stared at him for a moment before turning back to his notes. “Aren’t we supposed to be studying Indonesian pottery?”

  
“Ancient Chinese, and we already finished our write up.” Kuroo said easily. “By the way, I’m Kuroo and this is my boyfriend Kenma.”

  
Tsukishima nodded to them. The blonde boy, Kenma, raised his head from his phone to give him a glance.

  
“We couldn’t help but notice your yearning for Yamacutie over there.” Kuroo said, smiling.

  
“Don’t drag me into this.” His boyfriend said tonelessly. Kuroo huffed.

  
“Anyways, we just so happen to have a class with him.” Kuroo said.

  
Tsukishima stared at them, indifferent. Aside from the embarrassing fact that his infatuation was obvious to those around him, he didn’t really need anyone’s help.

  
“Good for you.” He said, going back to his notes, trying to finish his write up.

  
He heard his neighbor sigh and mumble something to his boyfriend. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kuroo gesturing frantically. He tried to ignore him, until:

  
“H-hey guys, did you need something?”

  
Shit. He knew that perfect, nervous, melodic voice. He glanced up, seeing Yamaguchi standing in front of them. He looked gorgeous in a dark green shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and _oh my god were those skinny jeans?_ Tsukishima’s heart managed to race even quicker.

  
“Hey Yama! Sit down, hang with us!” Kuroo happily. Tsukishima wanted to kill him.

  
“Oh, um…” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck and looked back to the professor. “I don’t know if I can…” His face lit up as he noticed a raised hand from across the room. “I-I gotta go, I’ll see you guys later, though!” He smiled and left. His smile could bring about world peace, Tsukishima thought.

  
Kuroo sighed. “Well, I tried.”

  
Tsukishima ignored him and went to finish his sheet, willing his blush to go away.

  
The end of class arrived, and with it came Tsukishima’s resolve. Today would be the day. He refused to go through any more embarrassing moments because of his lack of action.

  
As the rest of the class took their sweet time leaving, he looked through his book, not really paying any attention. Finally, he noticed that the professor was talking with a student while Yamaguchi was busy at the professor’s desk. This was as good a time as any, Tsukishima figured.

  
He walked up, trying to look confident and unintimidating. Once he’d arrived, Yamaguchi looked up and flinched slightly, eyes widening. He tried to subtly look over to the professor. Seeing he was busy, he opened his mouth to speak, shoulders slumping.

  
“Did you, um, need help with anything?” He asked nervously.

  
Tsukishima took a breath. This was it.

  
“Are you busy right now? Like, after class?”

  
Yamaguchi looked taken aback. Tsukishima’s heart was in his throat.

  
“Well, I’m available for the next hour or so for anyone that needs help with the class?” He said uncertainly.

  
Tsukishima saw his chance and he took it.

  
“Okay. That works.”

  
He waited with baited breath as Yamaguchi stared at him, looking a little confused.

  
“O-okay, give me just a second.” He said, not looking at Tsukishima. He closed his laptop and gathered his things before heading up to the professor. Tsukishima waited as they chatted for a bit and then Yamaguchi came back over, gesturing to the door.

  
They walked in silence as Yamaguchi led them outside and towards the school library. Tsukishima held the door open for him and followed as Yamaguchi found an empty table, slightly obscured by bookshelves, giving them a bit of privacy.

  
Yamaguchi sat down hesitantly, taking his books out. Tsukishima sat down next to him, thinking of how to actually ask him out. If he was being honest, he’d never actually _had_ to chase anyone before. They usually came to him. He was sort of at a loss as to how to move things along. He took a deep breath.

  
“So, um...which section were you needing help with? I know that the pottery periods aren’t always the most exciting, but there are some really cool aspects about it!” Yamaguchi said, flipping through his book.

  
Tsukishima let out the breath he’d just taken. Um. What? Help? Is that what they were doing here?

  
“Wait, uh. That’s um, not…” He started saying before he noticed their proximity. They were sitting next to each other. Yamaguchi’s eyes were sparkling in the same way they had when he’d been up on that podium. He was actually _alone_ with him. This was almost everything he’d wanted. Maybe they could just be...study buddies. Until Tsukishima got the nerve to ask him out.

  
“...not the section I needed help with. I was kind of stuck on the, uh, Scythian figurines.” He said.

  
Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up.

  
“Oh! Well, that’s actually the next section, but it’s always good to be prepared!” He flipped a few pages and looked up at Tsukishima shyly, smiling slightly.

  
Tsukishima smiled back, wishing he looked half as cute as Yamaguchi did.

  
~~~

  
Tsukishima spent the next two weeks looking forward to his Art History course even more. As shitty as it was to be tutored in a subject he didn’t really care about, nor did he need help with, it was worth it when Yamaguchi flashed him a smile or a small wave whenever he arrived to class. They studied together almost everyday, but sometimes Yamaguchi had to cancel so he could help the professor with some teaching plan or something.

  
Over the past couple weeks, they’d even developed an easy back and forth. Yamaguchi was sweet, thoughtful and very witty. His intelligence wasn’t limited to art history factoids either, Tsukishima had quickly discovered. He was in quite a few advanced classes, worked as a teachers assistant to help with tuition and maintained fairly good grades on top of it all. Tsukishima was impressed. He wasn’t a fan of idiots, no matter how attractive. He also had pretty hilarious reactions to Tsukishima’s dry insults about everything, ranging from light admonishing to shocked laughter. Tsukishima wondered what Yamaguchi thought of him, whether his thoughts were as positive as his own. Before he knew it, Tsukishima was head over heels for this guy.

  
One day, while Yamaguchi was calling for students to come to the front to grab test papers, Tsukishima heard his name called and walked up to the desk. Yamaguchi held his test out with a smile and Tsukishima reached for it. Their fingers brushed slightly as Tsukishima grabbed hold of the paper. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, and he hastily retreated his hand. The touch sent Tsukishima’s heart into overdrive, made even worse at the blush blooming across Yamaguchi’s cheeks. He gave him a small smile and a nod, turning away. He heard Yamaguchi call the last name in the class, his voice shaking slightly.

  
As he sat down to his desk, he looked over his test. He got a 99, pretty damn good. He couldn’t deny that Yamaguchi’s study sessions were helping, even just a little. He looked through the small markings and notes on the paper, before he looked at the small note right next to his score, saying ‘Good job Tsukki!!’ with a smiley face beside to it. He looked a little closer and noticed that the note was in a different color than the other markings on his test. The writing was different as well. He side eyed Kuroo's test, checking to see if he maybe had a similar note. Kuroo's test contained his score (98) and nothing else. Well, then.

  
He looked up, and for the first time since he started the course, he caught Yamaguchi staring at him. He watched as Yamaguchi hastily looked down and began writing in his notebook. He kept watching until Yamaguchi looked back up, looking very focused on the other students and the beginnings of the professor’s lecture. He set his chin in his hand, looking totally adorable. It would’ve looked genuine were it not for the blush lingering on his face or the way his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he nervously swallowed. The sight made Tsukishima’s mouth go dry.

  
Yamaguchi’s gaze hesitantly flickered his way again. Tsukishima kept his eyes on him, even as Yamaguchi's eyes darted away again. A few seconds later, he watched as Yamaguchi's gaze slowly locked back onto his. Tsukishima mirrored his position, setting his chin in his hand, watching as Yamaguchi's fading blush returned with full force. He hadn’t looked away yet. Tsukishima quirked the side of his mouth up, trying to keep his eyes softer than their natural intimidating state.

  
They stared at each other for almost a full ten seconds before Yamaguchi ducked his head down, opening his laptop. Class, for the most part, resumed as normal, with the professor droning on and Tsukishima stealing glances at Yamaguchi. The only difference this time was Tsukishima catching Yamaguchi’s gaze flickering his way as well. By the time class was finished, Tsukishima felt breathless.

  
He went through the routine he and Yamaguchi had established once they’d started studying together. He waited until most of the students had left the classroom, then walked up to lean against the desk where Yamaguchi usually sat. Yamaguchi was standing nearby talking with a student about the day’s lecture, explaining things with his wide gestures and excited eyes that Tsukishima had come to affectionately refer to as his ‘art face.’

  
After the student left, Yamaguchi went to make sure there wasn’t anything the professor needed before he took off as well. Tsukishima’s heart hammered as he took note of Yamaguchi’s outfit. An unbuttoned red plaid shirt, rolled up to his elbows, a black tee shirt underneath and skinny jeans. He looked _really_ good. Yamaguchi turned around and, upon seeing Tsukishima, hesitated for a beat. He recovered quickly and walked over, gesturing to the door.

  
Their walks to the library weren’t as awkward as they had been the first day. Well, they usually weren’t. Today’s walk could put that first one to shame in terms of tension and nervousness. Tsukishima glanced down to Yamaguchi, seeing a faraway expression on his face. He kept fidgeting with his school bag.

  
They made it to their usual private table after a strained walk, sitting down in their designated seats right next to each other. Tsukishima placed his notebook on the table, not opening it. He rested his face against his hand and watched as Yamaguchi sighed and grabbed his book from his bag, flipping the pages open. He must’ve felt Tsukishima’s gaze, because he turned towards him, pencil in hand.

  
“U-um, you did really well on the test, Tsukki!” He said, trying to sound excited. It would’ve worked had his nerves not shone through, or had he not been avoiding his eyes.

  
“Thank you. I had a good tutor.” Tsukishima responded, feeling hella smooth.

  
Finally, Yamaguchi raised his eyes and looked at Tsukishima. He looked a little nervous and slightly confused.

  
“Yeah, um...about that.” Yamaguchi looked back down to the book again, pausing. “So earlier today, the professor wanted me to average everyone’s tests and quizzes to see how everybody was progressing. I, um...I couldn’t help but notice that your scores have been great since the start of the semester?” He cleared his throat, his voice shaking slightly. “They haven’t really improved since, um, they were already really good.” He met Tsukishima’s gaze. “So I was just curious, why did you need a tutor if your grades were fine?”

  
Tsukishima looked at him, cheek still resting against his hand. Yamaguchi was smart, but he was a little surprised he hadn’t figured it out by now. Maybe he was mostly book smart? Either way, Tsukishima felt like he should help him along a little.

  
“I didn’t need a tutor.” Better to just get it out in the open.

  
Yamaguchi frowned with confusion.

  
“B-but, you said you needed help with the course, right?”

  
Tsukishima hummed.

  
“Well technically, I asked what you were doing after class, and you assumed I needed help. I just figured I’d go along with it.”

  
Yamaguchi’s frown deepened, and he looked completely lost.

  
“But, but... _why_?” He asked, sounding a little exasperated.

  
Tsukishima raised his eyebrows at him, trying to hold back a smile.

  
“Why do you think?”

  
Yamaguchi stared at him for a moment before his exasperation faded, a blush arriving in its place.

  
“Wait, so...you…” Yamaguchi looked away from him, eyes wide. He looked absolutely perplexed.

  
Tsukishima straightened up and leaned over, reaching his hand out to gently touch Yamaguchi’s arm. Yamaguchi turned to look at him.

  
“Don’t look so surprised.” Tsukishima said, looking into his wide eyes. He let himself fully and unabashedly look over the face he’d thought about for the past few weeks. He took in his confused expression, his hazel eyes, his full lips. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. This guy was driving him _crazy_.

  
Tsukishima leaned back and quietly moved his chair a little closer to Yamaguchi’s. Now that he was closer, he could see his freckles even better, he could see the way his eyes roamed over Tsukishima’s face, the way he unconsciously licked his lips-wait. Tsukishima’s eyes zeroed back in on his lips, which had parted slightly. He quickly looked back up to Yamaguchi’s eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation. His pulse pounded as he found Yamaguchi staring at his mouth as well, before looking back up to meet his eyes.

  
Tsukishima leaned in slowly, making sure Yamaguchi had time to refuse. To his surprise, Yamaguchi met him halfway, closing the gap between them. Their lips touched, and he heard Yamaguchi inhale slightly. He pressed his lips firmly against Yamaguchi’s, moving his hand up to cup his face. Yamaguchi responded by opening his mouth against his, kissing him gently. Tsukishima thought he might be dreaming.

  
They kissed softly for a few moments, before Tsukishima began lightly licking Yamaguchi’s lip with his tongue. Yamaguchi opened his mouth further, just a little hesitant. Tsukishima took the opportunity and kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring the others mouth. His body felt warm all over, and he wanted nothing more than to press his body against his. Suddenly, he felt Yamaguchi’s hand on his thigh and he, embarrassingly, let out a small whimper.

  
Yamaguchi inhaled sharply, and he squeezed his thigh, kissing him harder. He grabbed Tsukishima’s waist and stroked it with his thumb, his fingertips getting close to the hem of his shirt. Tsukishima leaned closer, nipping his bottom lip lightly with his teeth. Yamaguchi broke away, and for a second, Tsukishima worried he’d gone too far. He felt Yamaguchi’s lips on his neck and all rational thoughts melted away once he’d started kissing and lightly sucking at his pulse point.

  
Yamaguchi’s hand moved slightly higher up his thigh, and he returned his mouth to Tsukishima’s, kissing him with renewed fervor. Tsukishima reached his hand up to thread through Yamaguchi’s hair, giving it a slight tug. Yamaguchi let out a small moan into Tsukishima’s mouth, the sound making him flush with arousal. He tugged a little harder, earning him a sharp gasp and his hand moving dangerously higher up Tsukishima’s thigh, fingers ghosting over his growing erection.

  
Yamaguchi broke away to lead a trail of kisses up to Tsukishima’s ear, nipping and sucking at his earlobe. “T-tsukki…” He half breathed, half moaned into his ear. Tsukishima had to bite his lip as hard as he could to keep from moaning out loud. That was about the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He moved to kiss Yamaguchi’s neck when he realized their surroundings. The library. Right. Crap.

  
He tore himself away from Yamaguchi’s panting breaths in his ear, leaning back to see that Yamaguchi looked about as flustered as he did.

  
“My dorm is nearby.” He breathed.

  
Yamaguchi nodded dazedly, eyes half lidded.

  
Tsukishima grabbed his notebook, shoving it into his bag. He took out his phone and quickly sent a text to his roommate, telling him he needed the room. He stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and held out his hand to Yamaguchi. He grabbed his hand and then they were off, half running through the library, hand in hand.

  
Once outside, Tsukishima led him the short distance to his building. They made it to the elevator before they started kissing again, Yamaguchi’s back pressed against the wall. It was the closest they’d been, and it was driving Tsukishima wild. Hands were everywhere; he was cradling Yamaguchi's face with one hand, clutching his shirt in the other. Yamaguchi had a hand holding the curve of his waist, the other grabbing his ass. From what he could feel as their lower regions brushed against each other, Yamaguchi was enjoying this just as much as he was.

  
The elevator dinged, and they separated, Tsukishima leading them to his room. He fumbled with his keys and finally managed to open the door, praying the room was empty. Tsukishima glanced around the room; they were alone. Luck was _definitely_ on his side today.

  
He shut the door and suddenly his back slammed against it, Yamaguchi pressing against him and kissing him hard, standing on his tip toes. Tsukishima was surprised at how aggressive he was, given his usual kind and shy demeanor. It was a huge turn on. Tsukishima leaned down so Yamaguchi wouldn’t strain his neck, running his hands over his shoulders and down his back, holding him close.

  
Tsukishima leaned off of the door and walked them over to his bed, turning them around so Tsukishima could sit on the edge. Yamaguchi climbed onto his lap, straddling him. The slight friction between them was making Tsukishima’s head spin. He cupped Yamaguchi’s ass, bringing him closer. Yamaguchi let out a small noise and leaned down to Tsukishima’s neck, covering it with kisses. He bit the side of his neck gently, sucking at the same spot.

  
Suddenly, Yamaguchi rolled his hips into his, eliciting quiet moans from the both of them. He moved his mouth back to meet Tsukishima’s in a heated kiss. The feeling was incredible; between Yamaguchi’s intense kisses, the way he moved his hips just right against Tsukishima’s, and the fact that this was something he’d fantasized about for weeks, Tsukishima was in heaven. He reached forward and slid Yamaguchi’s unbuttoned shirt down to his elbows. Yamaguchi removed the shirt completely, now only in his black tee. He reached up, placing his hands on Tsukishima's biceps, squeezing lightly. He rolled his hips into Tsukishima’s again, a little slower and harder. Tsukishima’s hands moved back down to his hips, pushing with Yamaguchi’s movements.

  
A few blissful minutes later, Yamaguchi broke the kiss. “W-wait, wait Tsukki…” He said, breathlessly. They stopped moving. Yamaguchi was panting, his hands moving to Tsukishima's chest. “I’m not going to sleep with you. Today.” He said hazily. Tsukishima nodded quickly. “Okay.” He breathed. He didn’t even care at this point, as long as he could kiss him forever.

  
He moved his hands up to gently hold Yamaguchi’s face, bringing their lips together again. They kissed softly for a few moments, before their movements quickly escalated again. Soon they were gasping into each others mouths and grinding their hips together eagerly. Yamaguchi slipped his hand under Tsukishima’s shirt, running his long fingers over his chest, brushing over his nipple. Tsukishima let out a low groan, bucking his hips up. He felt Yamaguchi smile against his mouth before softly running his thumb over the area again.

  
His hand moved down to the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt, tugging it up. Tsukishima immediately removed his shirt and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, pulling him close and leaning back onto the bed. He opened his eyes and removed his glasses, tossing them to the side. Yamaguchi chuckled and sat up, running his gaze over Tsukishima’s body. He removed his shirt as well and bent back down to kiss Tsukishima, moving his hands all over his chest. He moved his mouth up to Tsukishima’s ear. “You look even better than I imagined…” He whispered hotly.

  
Um, _what_? Did he just say what Tsukishima thought he said? He was wrong before, _that_ had to be the sexiest thing he’d ever heard in his life. He gripped Yamaguchi’s hips with his hands and rolled them over, sitting up and straddling him. He loved the way Yamaguchi looked underneath him, flushed and breathless, pupils blown out, biting his lip. He could feel Yamaguchi’s erection pressing against his inner thigh. He ground his hips against him, watching Yamaguchi intently. He closed his eyes and gasped, moving his hips up to meet Tsukishima’s. He quickly sat up, pulling Tsukishima forward by the back of his neck, crashing their lips together.

  
Tsukishima held Yamaguchi’s hips in place, keeping him close. Yamaguchi removed his hand from the back of Tsukishima’s neck and slowly trailed it down his chest before slipping it below the waistband of his jeans. Tsukishima’s mind went blank as Yamaguchi rubbed his hand over his erection, separated only by the thin fabric of his boxers. Tsukishima let out a loud moan, before immediately slapping his hand over his mouth. Yamaguchi tugged Tsukishima’s hand away, still rubbing him rhythmically with his other hand. He leaned close to him again, softly biting his earlobe. “Don’t, I want to hear you.” He said breathlessly. He moved his hand and gripped Tsukishima firmly, making the other boy see stars.

  
“F-fuck, Yama. We should...we should stop. If we don’t, I swear to god I won’t be able to.” He said, his voice shaking.

  
"S-sorry, Tsukki." He said, sounding wrecked. "I guess I got carried away..." He chuckled to himself and removed his hand, linking his arms around Tsukishima's neck and resting their foreheads together.

  
They sat like that for a few moments panting, trying to cool down and catch their breath. Eventually, Yamaguchi climbed off of Tsukishima's lap and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Tsukishima turned to look at him. His hair was mussed up, his skin was flushed, and he could see the distinct outline of his dick through his jeans. The sight made his mouth water. He swallowed.

  
"So." Yamaguchi said after a few minutes, laughing softly. "That was, uh..."

  
"Amazing."

  
He looked up to Tsukishima and smiled. "Yeah, amazing." He paused. "Was that, uh...were you planning on doing that today?"

  
Tsukishima let out a laugh, still trying to catch his breath.

  
"To be honest, I've been planning on doing that since the start of the semester." He said, smirking.

  
"W-what?"

  
Tsukishima laughed quietly and laid down on the bed. Yamaguchi hesitantly did the same. They turned so they were facing each other, still catching their breath.

  
"Uh, yeah. You really didn't notice?" He asked.

  
Yamaguchi blushed, looking embarrassed.

  
“Well, at first I thought that you hated me? And then I thought that maybe I reminded you of someone you knew?” He said uncertainly. Tsukishima stifled a laugh.

  
“Nope. I just liked you.”

  
“You didn’t even know me!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, still flushed.

  
Tsukishima reached out to run his fingers over Yamaguchi’s cheek.

  
“You’re right, I didn’t. But...I got to know you, and I found out you were actually as amazing as you looked.” He said quietly, his face warm. He wasn’t one for sappy declarations, but he figured Yamaguchi should know how great he was.

  
Yamaguchi stared at him, stunned. Then he smiled shyly.

  
“Well, I’m glad to know it wasn’t just me who felt this way…”

  
Tsukishima’s hand stilled. Right. He remembered what Yamaguchi said to him while they were preoccupied.

  
“So…” He said, a grin spreading across his face. “You imagined what I would look like?”

  
Yamaguchi’s eyes widened comically and he covered his face with his hand, blushing hard. “T-tsukki! Don’t bring that up!”

  
Tsukishima had to laugh. “What even are you?” He asked, causing Yamaguchi to peek over his hand. “Five minutes ago you were this fucking dominating...minx and now you’re back to Mr. Shy and Adorable?” He laughed lightly.

  
Yamaguchi looked at him and gave an innocent shrug, causing Tsukishima to chuckle again. They stared at each other for a moment before Tsukishima leaned in to softly kiss Yamaguchi’s mouth. He pulled away, a small smile gracing his lips. He ran his hand through Yamaguchi’s messy locks. Yamaguchi closed his eyes and hummed contentedly.

  
“Yamaguchi.”

  
He opened his eyes, looking at Tsukishima.

  
“Hmm? Yes, Tsukki?”

  
“Will you have dinner with me?”

  
Yamaguchi smiled wide.

  
“Definitely.” He giggled, sounding sweeter to Tsukishima than any song he’d ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
